


How Can I Trust You?

by snarkasaurus



Series: Fictober 2018 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Fictober Day 3. Stiles and Scott





	How Can I Trust You?

Betrayal coursed through Stiles, hot as lava. He could feel his face flushing. He trembled. His clenched fist drove his fingernails into his palms, and he relished in the sharp sting. “How am I supposed to trust you after this?” He probably would have been able to take this level of betrayal from almost anyone else. Maybe not his dad, but that made sense; it was his dad. 

But to have his best friend, his _brother_ betray him like this… “How can I trust you?” Stiles felt his voice break along with his heart. He couldn’t do this anymore. He took a single step back. The look on Scott’s face when he did hurt almost as much as the betrayal, but the darker side of Stiles, the cruel side, the _ruthless_ side, said that it was necessary. Yes. This was what he needed to do. He couldn’t stay here, not with this. 

“Stiles…” Scott reached out a hand, and Stiles—Stiles who’d been there from the beginning, through asthma, a deranged Peter’s first bite, through everything—flinched away. 

“No. No, you don’t get to do this anymore. You don’t get to…” Stiles took another step back. “I can’t trust you anymore.” And he turned on his heel and left.


End file.
